


An Evening Engagement

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never made a big deal about anniversaries or birthdays—his or anyone else’s. This time, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #214 - Engagement
> 
> So, I went to see Il Divo over the weekend. I nearly swooned from all the pretty on stage. And their voices! Listening to them in concert inspired this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

The Hollywood Bowl glitters in the late day sun as a soft breeze lifts the table cloth. Liz sighs contentedly, drawing a curious gaze from her companion. She smiles at Don, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

He’s never made a big deal about anniversaries or birthdays—his or anyone else’s. It’s just not his style. He prefers low-key, always has, and she’s fine with that.

They’ve been together for a year now, and she’d worried when he’d started to pull back. It had only lasted for a couple of weeks, but she’d been certain this was the end. Instead, he’d surprised her with tickets to Il Divo, asking her to wear that little black dress he loves so much.

The music rises now, drawing her attention back. They’re singing about being shelter in the storm, the one you tell your dreams to, your heart and soul. It’s so beautiful that she can feel the soul-deep longing for it welling up within her.

As if on cue, Don nudges a small box her way, tied with a bow. Her eyes swim with tears as she realizes just what it could be. Hands shaking, she tugs the ribbon free. When she opens the lid, a sparkling diamond ring stares back at her.

“Desde hoy, voy a ser todo para ti,” he says, repeating the words of the song. “Quiero amarte asi.” He smiles. “Will you marry me?”

She can barely speak through the tears, so she nods like mad, hoping he’ll understand. His face breaks out into a glorious smile. He reaches across the table, slips the ring onto her finger.

“I love you,” she whispers. 

He leans over the table and presses a kiss to her lips as the music reaches its final crescendo. “I love you, too.”

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted in this story are taken from the Il Divo song, _The Man You Love_. 
> 
> Translations are as follows:  
> Desde hoy, voy a ser todo para ti.  
> Starting today, I will be your everything.
> 
> Quiero amarte asi.  
> I want to love you so.


End file.
